


Reversal

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Humor, No Spoilers, One Shot, PoV 3rd Person, Rangshi - Freeform, Rangshi Week, Rangshi Week 2020, Rangshi Week: Horse Stance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: After losing a petty bet, Rangi is stuck in the horse stance for 20 minutes. Kyoshi quickly gets bored. For Rangshi Week 2020 Day 3: Horse Stance
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926838
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RoK/SoK/AtLA or the characters.

Rangi grumbled, cheeks red and eyes stubbornly looking straight ahead at nothing. She could feel Kyoshi watching her with a leering grin, but she wouldn't give her girlfriend the satisfaction of responding. Even if she really did want to either smack or kiss the dumb oafish look off her face. Whichever would flummox the Avatar more. However, if Rangi rose out of the horse stance now, it would be defeat all over again. And her pride just couldn't take the hit.

So she just kept counting off in her head. Ten more minutes, and the lost bet would be paid off. And ten minutes more was really nothing to someone with her training. It wasn't that keeping the stance was difficult for her, just that it was humiliating to have been put in it by her own student.

“Rangi, you know I was kidding when I said you had to hold a horse stance for a full 20 minutes if I could get my flame to turn white before you could, right?” Kyoshi laughed. She swayed back and forth on her hands atop the mound of rock she'd bent for herself to sit on. “You can consider your debt paid now, I swear. This is already far more than I expected you to actually do.”

“Then maybe you don't know me very well,” Rangi snapped. “That's rather disappointing, considering we've been together for four years. Known each other for, what, almost seven? And you think I won't fulfill every promised second?” She was mildly offended. Her sense of honor and commitment would never allow for anything less than their agreed terms. She would have fully expected the same from Kyoshi if she had lost. Though they probably shouldn't have been getting competitive while training in the first place.

Kyoshi stepped into Rangi's line of sight when it was clear Rangi wasn't going to look her way. Her emerald eyes were wide with hurt. “Of course I know that! But you don't _have_ to! _You_ lost the bet, but _I'm_ starting to feel like the one being punished all of a sudden.” Kyoshi sauntered closer to Rangi, but kept a respectable distance as if afraid she might scare her away by coming too close too abruptly.

“Oh really? You seemed pretty amused a second ago.”

“That was before you kind of lashed out at me,” Kyoshi murmured.

Rangi sighed. She could definitely feel the burn now. “Whatever. I'm almost done. You're just going to have to wait.” She fell deeper into the stance to punctuate her statement. Though she had to admit, a few loose hairs had been tickling her nose in the breeze for a while now, and it was starting to drive her mad to not push them behind her ear. But keeping her arms in position in fists at her waist was part of the stance. Just five more minutes.

Kyoshi was clearly bored of the whole thing at this point. She crossed the rest of the way over to Rangi, leaning down low to meet her at eye level a few inches in front of her face. It was annoying just how low she had to stoop with Rangi in this stance. All the more reason for Rangi to be the one who usually put Kyoshi through stance training. Rangi expected her girlfriend to say or do something, but Kyoshi just stared at her.

The blush crept back onto Rangi's cheeks as she had no choice but to absorb every freckle on Kyoshi's copper-toned face, every tiny fleck of gold dotting her dark green eyes, every crease of her lips. Rangi almost lost her count before realizing that was exactly why Kyoshi was doing absolutely nothing. She was neutral jing-ing her as a distraction—tempting Rangi to forget her task without taking any real initiative so that the Avatar also couldn't take any blame.

The reemergence of a scowl on Rangi's face startled Kyoshi. She stepped back instinctively, tripping over her own skirt. “Wh-whoa!”

Rangi instantly reached out to stop Kyoshi's fall, but somehow they both wound up in a pile on the yellowed grass. A sonorous laugh burst from Kyoshi as she automatically ran her hands through Rangi's silky black hair. “Sorry, that wasn't exactly what I meant to have happen!”

Once Kyoshi stopped laughing, Rangi propped herself up on her girlfriend's chest. She glowered at Kyoshi before breaking into a grin and leaning forward to kiss her.

“Joke's on you. Time was up anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
